1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a medical device control unit of the type having an actuation part and an electrical signal output that, due to an actuation of the actuation part, emits an electrical control signal for a control computer of the medical device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A control unit of the above general type is known from German OS 4 125 313. A foot switch from which control signals are transmitted to a central control unit is thereby provided for controlling a dental treatment apparatus. The foot switch is actuated with the sole of the foot, for example the heel or ball region.
A control unit of the type initially described is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,927. This control unit has a foot switch fashioned as an actuation part for use in conjunction with a magnetic resonance apparatus. The foot switch is arranged immediately next to the magnetic resonance apparatus and can be actuated by a physician or an examining person during medical procedures being performed on a patient supported in the magnetic resonance apparatus. The foot switch is connected via evaluation electronics to a control computer of the magnetic resonance apparatus, and its actuation causes magnetic resonance image datasets, corresponding to those image regions that the physician or examining person previously marked with a hand-held pointer, to be displayed on a monitor. It is advantageous in this context that the physician or examining person can operate the magnetic resonance system via the foot switch without having to use his other hands, which are in the sterile work field. It could be disadvantageous in some situations, however, if the physician or examining person would have to turn his or her eyes away from the patient in order to seek the foot switch before its actuation. When the physician or examining person is seated during the examination, care would have to be exercised to be sure that the foot switch is placed in a proximity within reach of the foot.